one shots
by bananagirlb
Summary: America fights to determine who she loves, Aspen or Maxon
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sunshine hitting my face. My maids are already starting their daily routine, prepping my dresses for the day. "Miss, you have to get up now if you want to be on time for breakfast," Anne reminds me. After slipping into my beautiful green day dress and curling my hair, I am ready to go. I open the door to meet Aspen. "Hey mer," he smiles and looks at me. I nod and continue down the hall. "So this is how it's going to be?" he yells. "Not now Aspen, I have to go," I turn and tell him. He looks at the ground and goes back to his post. I walk into the dinning room; all the girls are already seated. I take my seat, catching Maxon's eye. I tug my ear, and he quickly scratches his ear. I eat my breakfast pretty quickly, and return to my room, awaiting Maxon's visit. I hear a knock on the door, only to find Aspens face looking down on me. "Aspen listen, I –" he cuts me off with a kiss on the lips. I push back, looking up into his eyes. "Aspen! I can't do this anymore." "Mer, come on, I am your first love! I never meant to leave you in that tree house, I regret it everyday." He looks away. "Well I have a new life now. Maxon is different than what I thought he was, I think I am in love with him." He looks at me, anger in his eyes. "NO! I LOVE YOU AMERICA AND I KNOW DEEP INSIDE YOU LOVE ME TOO!" he pulls me into a strong passionate kiss. I fight back, but he is too strong and pushes me into the wall. I see Maxon at the doorway, his smile quickly fads. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screams. He grabs Aspen and pushes him to the ground. Aspen quickly scrambles off the floor and punches Maxon in the face, sending him to the ground. "Aspen, you need to stop. I love Maxon, and that's that." He pins my shoulders to the wall, "I guess I will have to change your mind"…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you do much to thoyouths you that reviewed my story! I decided to continue my oneshot in different perspectives! I will probably start a new story soon, what it him will happen in the one! Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

MAXON

I come to breakfast a little early and take my seat. I look over at America and she tugs her ear, and I of course tug mine in return. She looks dazzling in her blue gown. America dismisses herself from the table, a little skip in her step. I quickly finish eating my breakfast, and make my way to Americas room. I hear her yelling and a male voice respond. I pick up my pace, and walk through the doorway to find the officer who guarded her room kissing her. Anger consumes me. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell at them. I can see America fighting, but my loud outburst did not effect the officer. I grab his shoulders and slam him into the ground. Apparently it was not hard enough, because right as I looked away, he punched me in the face, slamming my head into the wall. Blackness took over my body.

AMERICA

I scream as I see Maxon land unconscious on the floor. Aspen, realizing the moment of opportunity, grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. "MAXON!" I scream at my disappearing door way. "Sorry about this Mer, but I couldn't tell you. I had to do what I thought was best for us. I am with the rebels." And with that, the rebel alarm goes off, and I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I slowly let the blackness take me.

MAXON

I shot straight up when I heard the rebel alarms. I quickly scan the room looking for America, no luck. I sprint out the door, almost running into the wall. I guard grabs me by me arm and drags me into the safe room. "NO! Stop ! Let me go!" I scream at him. "Sorry your Majesty, I can't do that. It's not safe." I feel the tears roll down my eyes as I watch the safe room doors close.

**sorry guys that these have been really short, I have been trying to update often, will make them longer in the future!**


	3. 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing story! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I will try to update every other day!**

**Enjoy! :)**

I wake up early today and call my maids in. I have to look good, today is the day that Maxon will propose to either me or kriss. I am a little nervous. After I told Maxon about Aspen, things have never been the same between us. He doesn't come to visit as often, and he is just acting a little different. I guess it's just the stress maybe? My maids slip me into a beautiful purple gown and do my hair in pretty curls. I put on some heels and make my way down to the dinning hall. Kriss is already there when I arrive, looking pretty confident. I didn't really realize how nervous I was until now. With in a few moments, The king arrives, followed by Maxon, who is holding a little black box. He stands in front of us, fidgeting a little himself. "Thank you so much ladies for coming and taking part in the selection. I wish I could have both of you girls stay, but I can only be married to one beautiful women. He gets down on one knee and turns to...Kriss. "Kriss, I know it will be hard, but I just love you so much and would be honored if you married me." I think I can feel my heart break in two. She tears up, but eventually says yes, and I watch as they kiss. I don't believe it. I have to go home and leave as the man I grew to love marries another. Maxon comes over to me. " I am sorry America, but I realized that Kriss would make the perfect Queen, and she is always there for me, and has never broken my trust. I am truly sorry." With that he turns away and grabs Kris's hand and run off to somewhere in the castle. "Lady America, please return to your room and pack your stuff, a car is waiting outside when you are ready." The king says with a small smile. I slowly turn and run for my room, crying. I close the door and collapse, as I let myself fall asleep.

"America! America you have to wake up!" Mary yells at me. "Today's the big day! You don't want to be late for Maxon's proposal!"


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! sorry I did not update yesterday! thank you so much to the new reviews, and yes I said "turkey" instead of truly! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading my new one shot! **

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• **

**AMERICA **

It was another beatiful morning at the palace. My maids dressed me in a pretty green ruffled day dress, and after I slipped on some white flats, I was ready to go. There were three girls left in the selection: me, kriss, and Celeste and things were getting pretty intense. Celeste starts fights with me and Kriss everyday, and Kriss had a mental breakdown yesterday in her room. Sometimes when I am alone in my room, I let a few tears go. Maxon. Oh Maxon, how I wish I could run away with you and love you forever, but there is still 2 other girls and Aspen. Over the last few months, my feelings for Aspen have definitely changed, but he was still my first love, and I will never forget what me and him had together. Sometimes I still wonder what my life would be like if I just left and married Aspen, but I love Maxon to much. I sigh as I open the door, thankful Aspen wasent outside, and walk down to the women's room. On my way there, Kriss comes out if her room and walks with me. "I like your dress," her voice full of jealously. "My maids are terrible at making me dresses." "You look beautiful Kriss, there's no need to-" she cuts me off******. **

"No need to what America? Blame my maids? I don't know what it is about you that Maxon likes so much, but it is obvious you are his favorite." She adds sadley. "Thank you Kriss but you don't know that for sure!"

"Do you know how much I love Maxon?" She stops me from walking. "No, but I am sure-" she cuts me off again "I love him with all my heart, and I know he loves me back, but he also loves you, and I don't want you to hurt my chances of giving myself a happy life with a man I love." She says. "Well I am sorry you feel that way, but what do you want me to do? Drop out? I love Maxon kriss." "Maybe not drop out, but be forced to leave because of extensive injuries..." She looks to the ground. "Kriss don't say that!" I slowly put some space between us. "It's not fair America!" She pushes me to the wall. "Kriss stop right now! " You stole his heart from me and now I want it back!" I can already hear Maxon's shoes walking over Toward the noise, but he was to late. Kriss takes me by the shoulders and pushes me down the stairs head first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are so short! will try to make them longer! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! ccross023 I will try to make them longer! And thank you I hope you enjoy! norton3 haha i working on it! **

**The One 5-6-14 I am sorry! Haha I was in the car to LA, I hope you enjoy!**

** superwolfgirl: I decided to switch it up a bit! Haha I hope you turned off those caps! **

**Enjoy :D**

AMERICA

Pain courses through my head as I land on the ground. I hear a scream from the right, a male scream. Maxon. Kriss starts to cry, realizing what she has done. I try to sit up, but it hurts to much so I lay back down. Kriss starts to run down the stairs and makes a b-line for the front door. After giving me a quick glance of regret, he takes after her.

MAXON

I regret leaving America, but Kriss would not get away that fast. I take off after her, running out the palace to the left. I have to admit, she is a pretty fast runner. I turn the corner to meet 10 or so rebels standing with guns pointed at me, with Kriss in the middle. "Don't worry Kriss, I -" she cuts me off quickly. "Worry? Why should I worry! These are my people!" She has been with the rebels the whole time! Anger coursed through my body. "When I realized there was no hope for me to marry you, that you were going to choose America, I joined the rebels." "AMERICA!" I turn and start to run back to the castle as the rebel alarms blare in the background.

AMERICA

"Do you think she's dead?" I hear male voices in the background. "Take her, if she isn't dead we can use her." I feel hands in my arms, throwing me over a shoulder. I am hit with a terrible smell, and I knew it was a rebel. I needed to get out of here and find Maxon. Ignoring the pain in my head, I kick the rebel, and he drops me. I take this opportunity and sprint as fast as I can. I hear commotion behind me, but I don't stop, and I don't look behind me.

MAXON

I practically collide with America when I run through the palace doors. "Maxon! " she yells at me. Before I can even say a word, I notice the handful of rebels coming for us. They pull out a gun before we reach the safe doors. "Don't move, we will shoot." She shouts at us. I try to slowly move in front of America, but I guess I moved a little to quickly. I heard a shot and waited for the pain. After a few seconds of nothing, I look down to find America at my feet, clutching her stomach. "No!" I surround her in my arms and tears running down the side of my face as the guards come rushing out and fight the rebels.

AMERICA

"Is she going to be ok?" I hear a male voice. "We think so, she should be waking up soon. She has a concussion and a healing bullet wound." I flutter my eyes as I attempt to open them. "America?" My vision clears to find Maxon sitting next to my bed. "Thank god you are ok! I have been sitting her for days!" I look over and notice the many books and papers crowding the area. I try to say something back, but he cuts me off with a kiss. "Marry me?" I use all of my energy to return his question. "Yes."


	6. Update news

**Hey guys! Sorry i have not updated in a while! I am actually on vacation until the beginning of August! sadly I do not have wifi very often, this is the first time I have had wifi all week :/ I will update as soon as I get back! **

** Please review and give me ideas, thoughts, comments, anything! Thanks again and I will update as soon as possible **

**~bananagirlb **


End file.
